


Chili/Chilly Presents

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: “Damn, I didn’t expect you to be as snippy as the cold,” Chili spoke with a snicker, though the smile on her face was far from being happy. “I came back alive, can’t you be happy with that?” As much as he would have easily admitted to it, Muay wouldn’t let it just slide. “Look at you! Your dough is turning pale as we speak! Don’t you know a thing about how sensitive our whole family is to cold weather? We’re the Peppers for a reason!”“And I’m the Chili for a reason.”“That’s not even the right kind of chilly! It doesn’t mean anything!”“Maybe not to you.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	Chili/Chilly Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic being posted on the 25th of NOT December? Yea.

The creaking of the door was the first thing to alert Red Pepper of another presence in the house. “Please let that be who I think it is…” He mumbled to himself, swiftly setting down his phone with an already dialed but not yet called number and running for the front door. Chili hadn’t been home for hours, and with the winter weather settling in, there was no way that even an hour could pass without worry getting to him. He didn’t approve of his sister’s practices of going out for thievery- especially when the outside was so dangerous at this time of year- but Chili was her own person… As much as his protective nature wanted him to just keep his bother of a sib stuck in her room.

…She’d probably just find a way to sneak out of it, being the stealthy one that she was.

Taking a turn from the small kitchen in the household, it was through the length of the hallway that Muay Thai saw what he had expected, no one but his sister, carrying a large sack and covered in snow. The sight struck a chord of fear through him, knowing that the chilling snow likely didn’t help when coupled with Chili’s lack of protective clothing. Belts, thin cloth, boots, and nothing more. Sure, the boots would help, but those were mainly for her stubbornness in aesthetic rather than anything else. Hell, she learned how to run in heels just for the sake of looking flashy. This sake of fashion stuff… It wasn’t going to help in negative degree weather. The thud of Chili dropping the sack she beheld unceremoniously behind her only let another chill through Red as he watched her attempt to half-heartedly warm herself up by rubbing one hand against her upper arm.

Red took a deep breath to try and keep himself from snapping at his sibling, really he tried, but… This was far too worrying to be taken lightly. “Chichi. You really can’t keep going out when it’s so cold… Let alone when it’s dark out.” The taller sibling, the thief, only shrugged at the mild scolding. Muay… Didn’t appreciate this, to say the least. His eyes narrowed, prompting the thief to put her hands up in a defensive and joking manner. Clearly, she wasn’t taking this all too seriously… Until seeing the small spark of flames in her sibling’s eyes.

“Damn, I didn’t expect you to be as snippy as the cold,” Chili spoke with a snicker, though the smile on her face was far from being happy. “I came back alive, can’t you be happy with that?” As much as he would have easily admitted to it, Muay wouldn’t let it just slide. “Look at you! Your dough is turning pale as we speak! Don’t you know a thing about how sensitive our whole family is to cold weather? We’re the Peppers for a reason!”

“And I’m the Chili for a reason.”

“That’s not even the right kind of chilly! It doesn’t mean anything!”

“Maybe not to you.”

“Even if it did, it wouldn’t change the fact that you put yourself in even more danger than usual! You said it would be a ‘quick run’!”

Chili paused, taking a moment to look back at the large carryall she brought in, and opting to take a look through rather than responding. This infuriated Muay, almost sparking up flames on his shoulders. “What, you think you’re gonna win me over with whatever you stole? You know I don’t like taking your stolen goods.” He snarled, though it only got a huff out of the sister as she meticulously picked out one of the items and tossed it towards Red, quiet thuds of cloth and clatters of plastic hitting the laminated floor in front of him.

“It was meant to be a Christmas present, but since you’re such a hothead, I guess you get 'em two days early.”

…Rolls and packages of bandaging. An expensive brand, too. Red didn’t recognize it all that well, but if it was expensive and Chili happened to spend a lot of time stealing it… It must have been quality stuff. The shorter of the two kneeled down to pick the materials up, expression going from angered to somewhat confused and just a little bit guilty. “Uh… I didn’t think you were going to get me anything this year…” Though somewhat foolish of him to keep his eyes down, it was met with the pleasant surprise of a cold hand into his hair, rustling it out of place. “You may be a bastard to me, but so long as I’m not stuck in prison, I’ll always be sure to get you at least something to care about.”

“…Thanks… But seriously, you should go get warmed up or something. There’s cocoa in the cupboards, and Plum brought us marshmallows yesterday.”

“Ah, perfect! Can’t have a good cup of hot choccy without some 'mellows.” The cold hand retreated from Muay, allowing him to look up and see the smirk that he loved to hate on his sister’s face. Though it was a sense atmosphere moments ago, something more playful certainly sprung up from its ashes. “Never call it hot choccy again, or I swear-”

“If you finish that sentence, you’re gonna have to make your own hot choccy, flame-boy.”

“Psh… Fiiine, hot-sauce-for-brains. Go make that hot choccy.”


End file.
